


a king and a lionheart

by anna_kat



Series: Ward x Simmons Ship Week [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ward x Simmons Ship Week, wsshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_kat/pseuds/anna_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Grant Ward thinks he wants to work alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a king and a lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> From day one of WardxSimmons Ship Week back in February, for the _firsts and lasts_ theme.

The first time Grant Ward thinks he wants to work on his own, he’s stepping into the Ops division of the Academy for the first time. His younger brother has settled in at an engineering school across the country, his older brother has stayed out of sight (and as far out of mind as Grant can get him) and he’s on his own.

He would look after his brother for the rest of his life if he had to, but as the training program kicks in, he finds the appeal in working alone. Not worrying over someone else, not making decisions that will affect anyone but himself. He can take a beating, which he’s known for years, and he can do it more efficiently if his brain isn’t wracked with another person’s well-being.

By the time he graduates, it’s common knowledge that he’s good at what he does, and what he does is get the job done. The only team mission he’s sent on in his early years just further drives the point home to everyone involved.

He can protect himself better than he protects other people.

 

\--

 

The last time Grant Ward thinks he wants to work on his own, he’s watching Jemma Simmons move around her lab on the big screen upstairs. He’s turned the sound off, because seeing her hands shake around the equipment is bad enough without having to hear the high pitches in her breathing or metal instruments clattering to the floor every few minutes. He didn’t _want this_ , he wanted to work _alone_.

And then suddenly he’s blinked and the alarms are blaring because she’s lowering the ramp, she’s down there by herself and the ramp is going _down_. He doesn’t even have to think about what to do next (he’ll think about it later).

When they’ve been dried off and warmed up a bit, after she’s spoken to almost everybody individually, he finds her in a restless sleep on the couch in the lounge. She’s sitting up, head tipped forward toward her chest. Her hair’s still a little wet, and she’s wrapped in at least two blankets. His fingers fidget, wanting to do something to make this easier for her.

He can’t work on his own, because that would mean leaving her uncaught when she falls. And he won’t let that happen.


End file.
